


Looking forward

by offensiveagentpie



Series: Kakagai Week 2019 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Coma, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveagentpie/pseuds/offensiveagentpie
Summary: After the war, Kakashi visits Gai in his hospital room.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: Kakagai Week 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries





	Looking forward

**Author's Note:**

> For Kakagai Week 2019 Day 7 - Future
> 
> I am so, so sorry for this being so late. The holidays and some personal issues really took it out of me and really killed my muse. I do hope you enjoy this, late though it is.

After two days of begrudgingly allowing Sakura to keep him confined to his hospital bed, Kakashi finally convinces her to allow him to go see Gai. It’s incredible how stubborn she is. All of his pleas and half-hearted complaining about the disrespect she was showing to her former sensei fell on deaf ears. It wasn’t until the worry consumed him enough one afternoon that he asked, genuinely.

“Sakura,” he had said, voice low and as serious as it had ever been. “I _need_ to see him.”

The change in tone must have struck a chord. Sakura had looked at him seriously for a long moment before sighing. “Alright, sensei, on a few conditions.”

Kakashi had agreed instantly. Not caring that he was to remain in a wheel chair pushed to and from the room by Sakura and that she was to stand guard at the door herself to carefully monitor out no more than five minutes of visitation time. Anything was better than just hearing vague updates from other nurses on the man’s condition.

His heart is in his throat as Sakura pushes him down the hallway. His own chakra exhaustion is still tugging at him and his eye is still covered and throbbing painfully. But he had survived the war and so, miraculously had Gai. However ...

“You probably don’t need me to tell you this,” Sakura says quietly as they approach the nearly silent intensive care wing. “But he’s in pretty rough shape. We’re still stunned that he lived at all. He shouldn’t have,” she says matter-of-factly, forcing her official medical-nin tone into her voice to hide the fact that she’s probably as worried as Kakashi is. As they all are.

Kakashi can hear the weariness in her voice as well, and knows how hard she and the others worked to get Gai to the state he’s in even now. Hearing of the eight gates and what the last gate does to a person is one thing. Seeing it for himself, used by the man he cares about more than anyone in the world, had been another thing entirely. And though Kakashi knows Gai survived it, there’s still a traitorous part of his brain that needs to see him to believe it.

When they reach Gai’s door, Sakura pauses on the threshold. “We have him in a medically induced coma,” she says quietly. “He’s not going to wake up until we bring him out of it, but you can still talk to him,” she adds, not unkindly. “I’ll wait out here. Can you make it to the bed on your own?”

Kakashi nods, taking the wheels in his hands. “Yes, thank you, Sakura,” he says as he wheels in. 

Gai’s bed is surrounded by a curtain and more medical machines than he cares to think about. Peeling the curtain back, he breathes his first sigh of relief in days as he watches Gai’s chest rise and fall on it’s own accord.

He looks terrible. The few expanses of skin that aren’t covered in bandages are still red and raw, and his one leg is propped up into a complicated looking contraption near the end of the bed. 

With a boldness he wouldn’t have otherwise exhibited, Kakashi reaches out and slides his hand under one of Gai’s on the mattress with extreme care. “Hey, Gai,” he says, voice wavering before he launches into a monologue that he’s been planning since the moment on the battle field when Gai enshrouded himself in flames.

He tells Gai everything, pours out all of his feelings and worries and hopes that, when Gai wakes up from this and recovers in the pigheaded way that only he can, they can be together and move forward into their futures as one. 

For a moment, he wonders if Gai can hear him, because if not, he’s not entirely certain he can say this all again when he wakes up, at least not without hiding behind the cool attitude that Gai alternately praises and chides.

In the hallway, Kakashi hears Sakura make a pointed throat clearing noise to signal that his time is nearly ending and decides to go for broke.

“I love you, Gai,” he says, low and fierce. “And I’ll be here when you wake up, okay?”

He’s not sure if he imagines it, but he can swear that Gai’s thumb twitches in his hand and his heart soars. For the first time in his life, he’s looking forward, with hope, to the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, my sincere apologies for this being so late. Unbeta'd, so please let me know if you see any errors.
> 
> Kakagai Week: [Tumblr](https://kkgweek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Me!: [Tumblr](https://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Off_AgentPie).


End file.
